


His Eyes

by JessiIsDead



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiIsDead/pseuds/JessiIsDead





	His Eyes

His eyes.  
That's what I love most.  
Yellow,  
But green.  
Like a cat's,  
But like no other.  
So unique.  
So beautiful.  
So,  
Him.

His eyes are what I see now.  
As he stands above me.  
His expression frantic  
He is shouting,  
But it is lost in the buzz that fills my ears.  
My mind is clear though.  
I can understand his lips.  
Don't leave me  
I need you  
Please stay.  
Please my love  
Stay with me.

His eyes are wild.  
Sweat drips from his forehead.  
Blue ripples around his hands,  
Which hover over my side.  
Trying desperately to heal,  
To fix,  
What can't be fixed.  
It's my time.  
But he won't accept it.  
I expected this.  
I knew I wasn't going to last long.  
Not with what I do.  
But he won't give up.  
He's going to try until he has nothing left  
Until he burns up

His eyes are tearing up  
He's begging as he works.  
Begging for me to stay with him.  
I want to,  
But I can't.  
I've reached a point of no return.  
My vision darkens  
There is only black now.  
But I can still see one thing  
His eyes.


End file.
